


WIP Amnesty 2019

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Clothed Sex, F/F, F/M, Injured Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Survivor Guilt, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Another year, a few stories I'll never finish. All Star Wars Sequel Trilogy this time.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron & Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 3





	1. Finn and Rose have a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where We Start" (from “Level Up"). Finn visits Rose in sickbay and finds her restless. Rey later visits Rose and finds her to be "doubled"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, ran out of steam.

Tags: injured sex, clothed sex, naked sex, multiple relationships, 

Finn enters the Medbay alcove, draws the curtain, and finds Rose sitting up impatiently, hand braced on the bulkhead beside her, eyes big and bright. “Hi, hi!”

“Hi,” Finn says more slowly, watching Rose bounce and reach out for him. “You’re awake.”

“I’m bored!” Rose announces with a big sweet smile, curling her fingers around his jacket lapels, hauling him down into a kiss. She bites his lip, making him squeak, and laughs into his mouth, and he can’t help but laugh in answer and wrap his arms around her as gently as he can manage.

“Easy, easy,” Finn murmurs low and soft, the way that sometimes calms Poe down a bit, but Rose won’t be denied. She giggles between kisses, pushing her chin up, pulling Finn down until he has to press his shoulder to the bulkhead to keep from falling on her.

“I’m so bored,” she murmurs over his mouth, letting go his jacket to push her arms beneath it, warm around his ribs. “I want to get up. I want to do things.”

“You need to keep healing,” Finn tries to admonish her, but her eyes are sparkling crescents and her lower lip gleams pink and she’s so soft in his arms and she smells so sweet. “I’m not allowed to rescue you from Medbay. I have _orders_.”

At least that makes her laugh again, but she pulls herself up into the next kiss and Finn can risk letting her strain herself or he can lean in like she wants, so he bends over her, her plush weight resting on his arms as she kisses him till his lips buzz. 

When Rose drops her head back they’re both gasping, and Finn’s getting hard already, and her round breasts heave under her sleep shirt and he wants to push his face between them rather a lot. “Oh,” Rose puffs, “You’re such a nice kisser,” and Finn’s cheeks crest with heat. “Ooh, can’t we stage just a little jailbreak?”

“Rose,” Finn struggles to growl, because her hands are warm on his back and her breasts are _right there_ and she kisses his forehead as she laughs again. 

“Okay, okay.” Rose kisses his temple and his eyes fall closed, under his eye and his burning cheek and the corner of his mouth as he helplessly smiles. “Give me a reason to stay in bed, then. Fuck me.”

Finn has to drop his face to her breasts then, not least to muffle his groan. She’s been after that for three days now, and every part of him wants to except his sense of responsibility. “I should ask—“

“Eeek, no, no!”

“—Doctor Kalonia,” Finn finishes, cheek pressed to the soft fullness of her breast, her arms just as soft and full around him. “And I don’t think she’d say you’re ready.”

“Come on, we can manage it.” Rose digs her fingers into the back of Finn’s neck, pushing pleasure in, loosening his moan. “Come on, Finn, I really want you.”

“I want you, too,” he murmurs, shifting his head to kiss her chin, and Rose tips her smile down to share another deep kiss with him. Halfway through he makes himself pull back, even though she moans disappointment and hangs on. “But Rose,” he murmurs over her tender mouth, and can’t remember what he was going to say, 

Gently knocking her forehead against his, Rose slides her clever little hands down Finn’s back into his waistband, and when he jumps she laughs at him and he can’t even mind. “But what?” She whispers into his skin like a secret, trailing her fingers around his sides till he shivers, reaching for the front fastening of his pants. “C’mon, let’s have some fun.” 

[Headbutt of love, he tells her he wants her to heal up, she says she is but today she’s just so restless. He offers to go down on her and and she says that sounds lovely but not what she wants, she says she wants to feel him with her whole body. He worries that’ll be too rough (“I dunno, I mean, it’s kinda, that might be too rough.”) says she wants his dick and he blushes and says he should never have let her get into his pants. . She suggests sex in chair, etc, talks about how tightly he holds her, how big he feels inside her, he says he’s blushing, note blush. After sex in chair she gets sleepy and smiles and passes out and he has to put her to bed, enjoying taking care of her.

Next scene: Poe seeing it on him, teasing him, but also asking about her implant and Finn says of course he asked.

Next scene Rose praising Finn and enjoying his blush, laughing ar it. Discussion of sex but not actually. Also Finn tells her not to be too eager to get out of Medbay, at least she has a bunk to herself. She says she’d rather be draped over him and Poe and Rey than all alone listening to everyone run around without her.

Next scene Rey comes to visit and senses “there are two of you!” In Rose. !!!!! ensues. Exlain impact half year overdue (rose got it back on their home planet)

Rose pregnancy story

So I read a discussion of Finn and Rose having a child. I can *see* it, Rose restless and  
> being visited by Finn in Medbay (all my thoughts on Restless Recovering  
> Patient Steve and Bucky Keeping Him In Bed With Orgasms have to go  
> somewhere) and her contraceptive implant having not gotten renewed because  
> of the evacuation and so on, and Poe being all "oh wow Finn's and Rose's  
> baby yay!" and Finn and Rose being all "WE ARE BABIES OURSELVES WHAT DO WE  
> DO"  
>

Poe gives them a boy name. Figure out what it is. Maybe Thang — “Victory”. Or Emil for Amilyn


	2. Injured Sex Finn/Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little Bit of Tender" (from "Make Me Feel") Poe is injured, delirious, strapped to a bed and begging. Finn is going a little bit crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mental image was pretty, but I couldn't decide if the gratuitous Spanish was cute or problematic, and I ran out of steam.

Finn has a problem, whose name is Poe Dameron.

To be honest, he thinks as he sets his hands on his hips, regarding his squirming, begging lover by flickering lights as the typhoon howls and shakes the barracks, he has several problems. All his muscles itch for lack of exercise but everyone’s confined to quarters while the storm lasts; Medbay is overfull and Finn’s halfway through medic training, which is why Poe’s strapped down to their bed and Finn’s actually supposed to sleep in his assigned bunk across the room. But he’s had to fasten Poe back in twice so far, and listen to Poe’s hoarse begging and pleading off and on for nine hours now, and watch him fumbling at the straps and twisting and flailing despite nine different fractures along his left side and enough pain meds to sedate a rathtar. 

Poe is definitely a problem.

“Please, buddy,” Poe whimpers for the thousandth time, fever-glazed eyes holding Finn like tractor beams, voice scraping sparks down Finn’s nerves. “Please, please lemme up, I gotta get up…” His throat bobs, the dip between his collarbones glints in the inconstant light, the walls shake around them, and Finn knows it’s half frustrated adrenaline and half Poe’s unfair beauty, but he’s been hard for what feels like hours and this whole situation is a convergence of ridiculousnesses. “Please, you gotta let me free,” Poe keeps begging, until suddenly he crows and twists because he got the damn strap unfastened again. 

“Hey, hey!” Finn lunges as Poe heaves half out of bed, dislodging four batch patches and the portable regenerator, which whines in alarm as it tumbles off his shoulder. “Hey, no, you’ll hurt yourself,” Finn says as he gathers a flailing arm against his chest and uses his body to push Poe’s back into position as smoothly as possible. Poe presses his face maddeningly into Finn’s throat, lips soft and hot on his pulse, pushing back against him, not quite fighting him. Poe is _strong_ , and Finn loves that strength, but maybe not right the kriff now when he’s trying to keep Poe from un-setting all his broken bones. “Poe, please,” Finn begs in turn, groping for the loose strap as Poe mutters and mouths at his pulse point, mobile lips and raspy beard and oh, fuck, a hot thrust of tongue that makes Finn’s dick throb in aching answer. “You need to lie still,” Finn pants as Poe twists up and he pushes him back and fastens the strap again, then drags Poe’s wandering hand down with both of his and tucks his arm under the strap, and wishes for the thousandth time he’d remembered to grab a restraint mitt too. 

They’re both gasping when Finn leans back on his knees to look Poe over, and Poe starts laughing wildly, tossing his head on the pillow. “‘Was fun,” he informs Finn, tipping his head back like he does to invite kisses. “I gotcha.”

“You got me,” Finn mutters, smiling against his better judgement. “But you need to lie still.” He reattaches the regenerator to Poe’s shoulder, and Poe’s smile vanishes into a wince. “Shh, shh,” Finn murmurs, catching Poe’s other hand as he grabs wildly at the regenerator, tucks it under the strap too and sticks the batch patches back in place. Then and only then, he folds his hand around Poe’s and dares look at his face.

Poe’s dark curls are tumbled across the pillow, his chin tipped up to bare his throat, his parted lips moving soundlessly, his eyes huge under purplish lids and high-arched brows. He needs to sleep and heal and Finn has no idea how to quiet him down.

Well, that’s not quite true, but Finn has no idea if he _should_. So he just keeps rubbing his thumb across the back of Poe’s hand, up and down across the tendons, and keeps the other lightly braced on the wall, hovering over Poe, just far enough up to not lean on him.

Poe lies there fore a bit, throat bobbing as he swallows, rocking minutely, mouthing unheard words, but not trying to get up, so Finn will take that. He stays braced, waiting for Poe to quiet further, to slide back into sleep.

Instead, of course, Poe moans his name, dragging the vowel out like syrup candy. “Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn,” Poe mutters hoarsely, his beautiful voice rasping straight down to Finn’s disobedient cock.

Finn has nothing suitably painful to bang his forehead against. He groans between clenched teeth, and sighs, and keeps rubbing Poe’s hand. “Need something?” He asks, not expecting a coherent answer. In another eighty minutes he can give Poe another dose of pain meds. And hopefully jerk off and maybe run fifty laps between the bed and the door.

“You,” Poe tells him, slow and slurred, opening one fever-bright eye, then both, and Finn falls right into their gleaming depths. “Youuuuu, _mi amor,_ ” and Finn is so hard it hurts and this is all kriffing ridiculous. “Up, I need up, need to touch you…” 

Poe is heaving injured and drugged up, Finn reminds himself, and he can see Poe’s pupils blown wide in the galaxy-dark rings of his irises, but Poe’s eyes crinkle at the corners with his familiar smile and Finn feels Poe’s actually seeing him, might actually know what he wants. “You need to stay down,” Finn reminds him gently, “but I can touch you, you want me to touch you?”

“Yes,” Poe’s crooning before Finn even finishes speaking, “Yes, please, buddy, please, touch me,” ever word pouring fire into Finn’s blood, “touch me, _queried_ please, _por favor_ ,” until Finn kisses him in self-defense just to shut him up. [reaches down, finds Poe’s tent, touches him, Poe says it hurts really good,” Finn sis dreadfully horny and sucks Poe off — mention hair, etc — and jess himself off. 

Poe says it hurts really good. Finn rolls his eyes.   
Finn’s adjusting the covers and finds Poe’s tent and gets the idea. Mention BB-8 is powered down. 

Have Finn touch Poe’s face and throat and the notch of his collarbones as he falls asleep. 

[be honest he has several, like the typhoon and not getting to run and having Poe to take care of. ?But Poe’s an especial problem. 

Poe, injured and strapped down in bed and begging Finn to touch him in the middle of a typhoon, shaking building, weather like Finn’s never seen. Finn s restless since he can’t exercise.

Dedicate to i-said-goddammeron

https://i-said-goddameron.tumblr.com/post/179947530926/oh-honey-i-am-so-sorry-that-sounds-awful-ask-1

WRITE THIS FOR FANDOM ADVENT  
Your prompt: _Stay down_

From here you can:

\- Reply at the webpage:  
https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/630252.html?replyto=1639148

REBLOGGED FROM THESTARBIRDFROMTHEASHES   
ORIGINALLY FROM THESTARBIRDFROMTHEASHES   
JUL 24, 2017  
Fic Inspiration Project: Love While Injured  
thestarbirdfromtheashes:

mototwinkclub:

thestarbirdfromtheashes:

From a nonnie:

I headcanon that Rebelcaptain will still have sex when one of them was injured. Kind of like: ‘let’s celebrate you survived’ At first the healthy one is super careful until the injured one can no longer take the teasing and takes over control ignoring all the pain up until the point where they wince a lot and they are force to lie down and enjoy…(Also this can be very fluffy at first (kissing the pain away) and end up super steamy and hot).

Please reblog so this get out to writers who may be looking for a scene to write! If you do write this, please tag #fic inspiration project and #thestarbirdfromtheashes so I’m sure to see (and reblog!) your work!

FUCKING PEOPLE WRITE THIS WITH HURT CASSIAN PLEASE PLEASE FEED MY HURT CASSIAN KINK DO IT

And who are we to deny @mototwinkclub?

http://crazy-fruit.tumblr.com/post/163380047187/fic-inspiration-project-love-while-injured


	3. Poe and Grief, or , Finn and Rose buy a ship for Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I put it all into the title.
> 
> story title would have been Bring Your Wonder (from Level Up)

Poe aims and fires, imagining his own face on each target. It’s his seventeenth day in a peaceful little town on Lothal, Finn and Rose with him and another two across the continent. General Leia split them up into pairs and trios and handfuls, scattering them across the galaxy to take varying paths to their eventual rendezvous point. She took Rey with her, sent Connix and C-3PO with Chewbacca and the _Falcon_ , Jessika and the other pilots to other contacts and on recruiting missions. And she sent Poe’s little group to circle around via Lothal, with orders to wait there for her message.

It’s a chance to regroup. It’s a moment of rest. It’s nothing Poe deserves after so many deaths, and he narrows his eyes as he keeps shooting at his chosen tree, nailing the same knothole again and again until he can see a smoldering tunnel straight through. 

His communicator bleeps. It’s an annoying civilian model, surfaced in slippery bright plastic he can barely grip. He chose it for Rose, because it’s pink, and she looked at it, looked at him, and took the purple nubbly one, handing the red pseudohyde one to Finn. Now Poe breathes heavily, scrabbles it out of his pocket, and stabs the button with his thumb. “Zilgen here.”

“Hey,” comes Finn’s warm, welcome voice. “How fast can you— I mean, everything’s fine, but how fast can you make it back?”

Poe glances up at the angle of Lothal’s sun, and back the way he came. He started running with more energy, seething and unfocused inside him, than actual direction, but he thinks he can make his way back. “Half hour? Why?”

“Got you a surprise.” Finn’s happiness snags and tugs at Poe’s cheek, spreading his tense mouth towards a smile. “That a shipboard half-hour or planetside?”

“Huh.” Good point. Poe glances again at the Sun’s angle. “I need to orienteer it, so, planetside.”

“The woods, that figures. Get here when you can.” Finn hums a breath. “Sandar out.”

Poe’s smiling on both sides of his mouth now. He looks down at his palmful of communicator, then up at the cored tree, and takes another, easier breath, then heads over to make sure the fire’s out.

>^<

In this little gray town, among the nondescript apartment blocks, it might be easy to get lost, but Finn still finds artificial angles and lines much more navigable than organic expanses of woods or water. He leans back against the nose of the little ship he and Rose found and waits for Poe to find him, out back behind their own of blocks.

Poe Meets Finn and the drab little ship. Poe calls it a seeing machine. Not much bigger than a fighter. Discussion of Rose’s opinion on it, etc. Bb-8 inspecting coupe, then rolling away as Finn encourages Poe to take her up. Both sitting in pilots seat strapped in. 

After Crait Poe is guilty, not letting himself enjoy the break they are all on while they regather. Poe sees Finn buy him a little ship and they fly above the atmosphere and into orbit as they have sex. Base orbit time on ISS. Finnputs Poe in his lap and jerks him off, then Poe tucks between his legs nd blows him. Bare to the sky full of stars. Then they look at the planet and land

Poe notes for his journey here:  
https://i-said-goddameron.tumblr.com/post/178412038166/wingedfighter-archive-me-listens-to-i-lived-by

WD helped me work this out:  
Used military trainer. 2 seats, front and back, and a covered astrmech hatch. Built for a larger species than humans. - Felucians. Poe and Finn need to rebuild it for human controls (since Felucians have 4 hands) Poe suggest using his feet.   
Placarded for 2 occupants but who cares  
Pulling out speed limiter  
Calling it a sewing machine  
Retrofit harnessing s to make it seat 3

Rose’s medical droid is ASC-4


	4. Finn Sedoretu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn as the lynchpin of a sedoretu. (https://fanlore.org/wiki/Sedoretu) 
> 
> Also features Rose and Poe having a necessary conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have been dedicated to someone who doesn't like me anymore. So.

Little Bit of Tender — from Janelle Monae’s Make Me Feel

Finn’s love life mirrors all of his new reality in the resistance, filled as it is with wonder, apprehension, and delight.

Five and one

Outside under stars, in the grass: Poe asking Finn for permission to stroke him off (inspired by Dira’ s story), push him a bit. Finn says orgasns feels like dying a little. Poe agrees, says it feels like flying into a sun but together they can fly there and come back.  
Poe tells Finn that he didn’t want to fall in love, he was content with sharing pleasure and fun when they could die any day, but he couldn’t help falling for Finn, “You have galaxies in your eyes”

“Every so often… I tried to pick people who wouldn’t fall in love with me.” “I don’t see how that’s possible.” “Picking people?” “Not falling in love with you,” Finn says seriously. [Poe asks if Finn fell in love with him, Finn says, ;as soon as I saw you, but I didn’t know what it was for awhile. I just knew you made me irrational, like Rey does.” — think of what Dira wrote. Poe says, “I fell in love with you. You have galaxies in your eyes.”]

Rey shows/experiements with Finn how she can feel him during sex, even without but also with touching. Has him help her train and things go from there. Maybe she’s teaching him as he’s force sensitive too.

Poe, injured and strapped down in bed and begging Finn to touch him in the middle of a typhoon, shaking building, weather like Finn’s never seen. Finn s restless since he can’t exercise.

After a day of maintenance work and dinner and a shower, Healing Rose makes out with Finn, gently. She asks him to sleep with her. He asks ‘reproduction?” And she says, “no, silly, just sex. pleasure.” Later though she says, “when this is over I do want to have a baby. Name them Paige or Luke. What do you think?” Finn suggests another name, too many Lukes. Emil after AMilyn. 

After a training team victory, Finnis victorious and full of adrenaline. Poe teases him about being competitive. Finn all touch starved, Poe shows him how to 69, Finn comes first and finishes blowing Poe, MUCH EMPHASIS ON POE’S THIGHS

Finn and Rose joined by Poe and Rey Sleepover style. Finn and Rose in nest on floor. Poe and Rey had been flying/having sex (description of ship’s vibration through them). Poe picks up Rose and puts her in bed with him. Finn and Rey have more vigorous sex and then Rey loops everyone in together and Poe and Rose come back onto floor dragging bedding with them. Poe cuddling Finn and Rose, Rey tucked behind Finn holding Poe’s hand. Finn touched all over and falls asleep happily. (Or make pairs Finn/Poe and Rey/Rose)

Finn being all touch starved in bed with Poe. Poe talking Finn into letting Poe push him a bit, strokes Finn off and touches him all over. Touch behind the knee and behind the ear and everything. Finn has tears in his eyes. And what Poe can do with Finn’s scar!

Finn and the phrase Wonder, Terror, and Delight”

The sky

Sex with Poe being so all-body experience. Think of everywhere he’s never been touched before. With Rey too.

Accidentally breaking someone’s arm in sparring

Lots of ‘life goes on’ notes framing scenes. Leia’s death alluded to. Former First Order, refugees from Hosnian system and tales of nothing there but debris ring, not even the gas planets, all destroyed. Force sensitives ferreting out spies. 

[scnee with rey]

[scene of terror]

[gentle foursome with rose and Rey an poe

\----

Make this a sedoretu

Poe/Finn Finn/Rose Poe/Rey Rey/Rose  
Finn&Rey Poe & Rose

Poe can sing. Finn finds he can also sing, fitting his voice to Poe’s

Finn tries to remember what he heard women like and tells Rose she looks like a flower he saw once while searching for a fugitive, round and light red. She suggests the word pink and he says, no, light red with a glow, like you have. She grins and he knows it worked even though he also knows she knows what he’s doing.

Hollow of the throat

https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124198

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639367

https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890447

https://i-said-goddameron.tumblr.com/post/177451287136/poesddameron-x

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314713

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621286  
Finn describing how “excited” Poe is about sex

\---

Rose waits fo Poe on his bed (maybe there’s no desk). When he arrives in his quarters she says, “Commander Dameron, do you have a moment?” And he says “Pretty people on my bed should call me poe,” but he looks tired around the eyes. He asks her what she wants to talk about, and after a couple of false starts she says, “You got my sister killed,” and waits for his answer. He even winces handsomely. He says, “I know. I’m sorry.” She asks if it was worth it, and he says, “We got — Paige got — the dreadnought that would have destroyed us all. But maybe I could have done things differently. I don’t know.” She asks, “would you [have done it differentyl]” and he says he’s run through different tactics, but every battle comes down to the moment. I don’t know.”

She tells Poe that Finn loves him dearly but/and she had to talk to him. She tells him he’s so handsome. Get convo to if he throws lines away, he says his life is no more important as anyone else’s. She says “you can’t be reckless either, we can’t spare anyone. And Finn loves you.” “And you love Finn,” he says. “I do too.”

Rose tells Poe the t everyone wants to be mad at Finn and Rey for capturing his heart but they all love them too.

Include discussion of forgiveness  
“I don’t know if I can forgive you”  
“I don’t know if you should.”


End file.
